Thing About Superheroes
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: It's been 6 months since Steve left Madison and Madison met Peter. Madison is head over heels for Peter, but memories of Steve and the Battle of Manhattan haunt her days and nights. Will Peter and Madison's relationship work out? Or will Madison have to choose between loving Peter or following Steve to DC?
1. Chapter 1

Thing About Superheroes

**I do not own Avengers or Spider-man in any way.**

**A/N-Welcome to the in-between story for the Steve/Madison series. The next one will be "Bullet in Her Daddy's Gun" and then another set during Avengers: Age of Ultron...when we get there. **

* * *

Madison walked the streets of Manhattan until she came to coffee shop. She walked in and saw Peter sitting in the back. She ordered a hot chocolate and walked over to him.

"Hey", Peter said, not looking up from his laptop.

"Nice to see you too Peter", she said sarcastically. She took out her own laptop and logged on.

"Sorry. I was emailing my newest pic of Spider-man", he said.

"You mean the one I helped take?" she asked him.

"Of course because you're an amazing girlfriend", Peter said.

Madison's eyes widened.

Peter blushed when he realized what he had said. "Maddie…I'm sorry", Peter said.

"Peter, it's fine. Really. Steve and I…we're over. He left me. Besides, I have you now", she told him.

"I don't want to push you into another relationship. The way you talk about Steve…it seems…intense", Peter said.

"Well I loved him. He was my first everything. So anyway…battle any villains lately?" Madison teased.

"Not really. Shot anyone lately?" Peter asked.

Madison forced a laugh and said, "No. Still waiting for Fury to call me back in. I'm not cut out for civilian life".

"How are your father and Natasha?" Peter asked.

"Both in DC", she said.

Peter gave her a bored look.

"Fine. You're no fun!" she said, "Daddy still hasn't plucked up enough courage to ask her to marry him. I think they already fancy themselves married. They've both raised me".

"Where are you living now?" Peter asked.

"When Daddy's not in town, I either live by myself or in Stark Tower", she told him.

There was a silence.

"Do you ever think about going to DC?" Peter asked her.

"Sometimes, but not for Steve", she said, "Being a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent is what makes me truly happy. The danger, the thrill, knowing that you've saved people. Isn't that why you do it?"

"Not all the time", he said, "I was given this gift for a reason".

"You sound like Bruce", she told him, "You should come over to the tower. I'm sure both Bruce and Tony would love to run tests on you".

"Tests?" Peter asked.

"Oh don't sound so scared", she teased, "Just blood work and stuff like that. Tony can help you improve your web slingers".

* * *

Steve walked into his room and collapsed onto his bed, not even bothering to take his uniform off. He let his thoughts wander.

They eventually settled on Madison.

He wondered who she was with, what she was doing.

It had been 6 months since he had last seen her, but Natasha kept him up to date on what she was doing.

Clint still wouldn't talk him.

They were lucky Fury hadn't put them on a mission together.

Steve missed Madison. He wondered if she missed him.

* * *

"Where have you been all day?" Tony asked Madison as she entered the living room.

"I was out with Peter", she told him.

"Spidey? You're still seeing him?" Tony asked.

"Not like that", Madison said blushing.

"Still getting over Capsicle?" Tony asked.

Madison glared him and Tony knew he had touched a nerve.

His assumption was proven when he heard Madison slam her door.

At night, Madison didn't know what to do with herself. She went into bathroom and downed some sleeping pills. Maybe she would get through the night without a nightmare or flashback.

* * *

**Don't forget to review or PM ideas for future chapters! I've already got some ideas, but I need more material.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I do not own The Avengers or Spider-man in any way.**

**A/N- Thank you to everfaraway for this idea. Review or PM me with more ideas and you just might see yours appear!**

* * *

A scream pierced through the silent Stark Tower.

Tony shot out of bed and ran down the hall to Madison's room.

Madison was lying on her side screaming.

Tony ran over to her and said, "Madison! Wake up!" Tony reached out and placed his hand on her arm.

The screaming stopped.

Madison opened her eyes. "Tony?" she asked.

"Hey, you were screaming", he told her.

Madison's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry", she said softly.

Tony scooped her up in his arms and sat down on the bed with her.

This was the nightly routine.

They would go to bed, Madison would have a nightmare, and Tony would comfort her.

* * *

The next morning, Peter came over after breakfast.

"Hello Spidey", Tony said.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Stark", Peter said.

Bruce came over and introduced himself. "I'd like to run some tests, if you don't mind", Bruce said.

Peter looked at Madison.

"Told ya", she said sipping her coffee.

The four went down to Tony's lab.

As Bruce drew Peter's blood, he looked over at Madison.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I'm fine", she told him.

Peter knew there was something wrong with her.

She looked tired and pale and she was on her 4th cup of coffee. She talked quietly with Tony while she worked on her arrows.

"Do you still have nightmares?" Madison asked Tony.

"Of course I do. I think we all do", Tony said.

"I thought the drugs were supposed to help", she said.

"Have you thought about talking about it?" Tony asked her.

"To who?" she snapped.

Tony looked over at Peter. "He obviously cares about you…" Tony said.

"But…?" Madison urged.

"I can tell part of you still loves Steve", Tony said, "Most nights you wake up screaming his name".

"Wow Stark, sounds like it's time for you to be a father".

Madison spun around and saw her father standing there. "Daddy!" she yelled and hugged him.

"Hey Baby Bird", he said.

Clint's eyes fell on Peter.

Madison let go of her father and walked over to Peter. "Daddy, this is Peter Parker", she told him, "Spider-man".

"Well he's an improvement on the last one", Clint muttered, causing Tony to snicker.

Bruce pulled the needle out of Peter's arm and put a bandage on his arm. "Now, your arm may bruise", Bruce told him.

"I doubt it", Peter said, "Spider abilities and all". Peter walked over to Clint and shook his hand.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Clint asked him.

"Merely to be her friend for now", Peter told him.

* * *

"Your dad is kind of scary", Peter told Madison that night.

The adults had gone to bed.

"He's really not that bad. I think he likes you better than Steve", she told him, "Did you mean what you said?"

"What?" Peter asked her.

"When you said you only wanted to be my friend for now", Madison said.

"You went through a tough breakup. I don't want to push you into another relationship", Peter said.

"You're amazing. You know that?" Madison said.

Peter looked at Madison and started to lean in.

Madison sat frozen.

Suddenly, they heard a knock.

They looked up to find Clint leaning on the wall of the hallway.

"Time for bed Madison", Clint told her, "It was nice to meet you Peter. Have a safe trip home".

"I'll see you later", Peter said and got up.

Madison watched him walk over to the elevator and got in.

"C'mon Baby Bird", Clint said.

She glared at her father as she walked to her bedroom. She once again went into her bathroom and swallowed her pills, but before going to bed. She went to her closet and pulled out one of Steve's shirts.

He had left it the day she kicked him out.

She brought it to her nose.

It still carried Steve's scent.

She slipped it over her head and climbed in bed. She didn't have a nightmare that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I do** **not own The Avengers or Spider-Man in any way.**

**A/N-For those who are wondering, this Spider-Man is Andrew Garfield's, because I don't like Tobey Maguire.**

* * *

Over the next weeks, Madison became secretive.

Every night she slept in Steve's shirt until the smell wore off, then the nightmares started coming back.

They ranged anywhere from watching Loki kill Steve to Loki winning the battle and enslaving Steve and herself.

She spent more and more time with Peter, trying to get Steve off her mind, but sometimes that wasn't enough.

* * *

"And just where do you think you're going Katniss?" Tony asked her as she tried to sneak out of the tower.

"To hang out with Peter", she told him.

"With your bow and arrows?" he asked.

She sighed and decided to tell him. "I'm training again", she said, "I have to be prepared".

"Prepared for what? In case Fury lets you back in?" Tony asked.

"He will! He has to!" Madison said.

"And if he doesn't?" Tony asked her.

"I'll join Peter", she said.

"Madison…" Tony warned her.

She rolled her eyes. "See you later Tony", she said getting the elevator.

* * *

She made her way to Peter's hideout. "Pete?" she called.

"Look up", he said.

She did and found him hanging upside down from the ceiling. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Oh you know, just hanging around", he said.

"Ha-ha", Madison said sarcastically. She walked over to where they had set up a training section for Madison. She switched on the machine that fired tennis balls.

Peter had modified it so it would shoot the balls out at random intervals, keeping Madison on her toes. Peter thought it was amazing how she blocked the whole world out.

The way she fired arrows, made it look like she dancing.

As the balls started shooting out, Madison went into 'the zone'.

When the balls stopped, she was still in 'the zone'.

Momentarily forgetting where she was, she heard footsteps. She spun around fully intending on killing whatever was moving.

* * *

_She looked around and found she was on the helicarrier in the training room._

_ Steve was standing in front of her. "I'm sorry I startled you", he said. _

_Madison smiled and lowered her bow. Suddenly, she heard someone calling her name. _

_"Madison…Madison. MADISON!" the voice yelled._

* * *

Madison closed her eyes. She opened them again and she was back in the warehouse.

Peter stood in front of her with his hands up.

She was still standing there with her bow drawn and an arrow aimed at Peter's heart. She dropped her bow. "I'm so sorry", she breathed.

"It's okay", he told her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", she lied.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I told you I'm fine, Peter!" she yelled.

"Okay. I'm sorry", he said.

Madison wasn't fine and both of them knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I do not own The Avengers or Spider-Man in any way.**

* * *

*3 months later*

Peter and Madison never spoke about what had happened in the warehouse.

She didn't tell her father or Tony what had happened either.

Tony was becoming worried about her, but didn't say anything. He had tried to get her to talk about things, but she had refused.

* * *

She was down in the lab with Tony and Bruce when she felt her phone buzz. She looked down at it.

There was text from Peter.

'Look to your right', he said.

She looked over and saw him standing there holding a picnic basket.

'Go back upstairs. Meet you there', she text back.

"Got a hot date?" Tony asked her.

_Steve turned to Madison and said, "We can do this. We'll get through this". "I sure hope so Cap. When this is over, you're taking me on a date", Madison said, knocking an arrow. _

"Madison?" she heard Bruce ask her. She shook her head.

"Madison…" Tony said.

"I'm fine", she lied. She kissed Tony on the cheek and said, "Going out with Peter". She ran out of the room and Tony sighed.

Maybe it was time to talk to Fury…

* * *

Peter took her to Central Park and sat her down near the fountain.

She glanced up at the bridge near them.

That's where Loki and Thor had gone back to Asgard with the Tesseract.

Thinking of Loki brought up the nightmares she had every night.

Peter turned her head. He surprised her by planting his lips on hers.

God. Even when Peter kissed her she couldn't get Steve out her head.

_She leaned up and kissed him. She pulled back and said, "I knew you weren't going to do it. Now go get 'em, big boy". _

_Madison leaned up and kissed him. Steve started to return the kiss when she pulled away. _

_Steve titled her head up and kissed her. Madison's hands came up to rest on Steve's chest as she returned the kiss. _

_Steve gave her a small smile and kissed her. _

_Steve leaned down and kissed her. He broke the kiss quickly and got up. _

_He shocked her by grabbing her face and kissing her. He pulled away and grabbed his shield. _

_ Madison leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. She tried to pull away, but Steve put his hand on neck, holding her there._

Madison pushed Peter away from her.

"I'm sorry. That was totally inappropriate", he said.

Madison suddenly burst into tears. "I want to forget him, but everything in this god-damned city reminds me of him!" she cried.

Peter gathered her in his arms, but once again she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" she shrieked.

"Madison, did you take your meds this morning?" Peter asked.

Madison glared and slapped Peter. She got up and stormed out of Central Park. She was running down the streets of Manhattan when she slammed into someone.

"Careful, love", a voice said.

It was the voice that haunted her dreams every night.

She looked up and saw emerald green eyes. She started to struggle, but Loki dragged her into an alleyway and covered her mouth with his hand. She bit down on his hand drawing blood.

Loki growled and put a hand around her throat. "I mean you no harm, Little Bird", he told her.

"You're lucky I don't call SHIELD on your ass", she snapped.

"Where's your soldier?" he asked her.

Madison froze. "He…he left me", she said.

Loki's eyes softened and he released Madison.

She rubbed her throat as more tears threatened to burst forth.

"Don't cry, love", he said.

Madison calmed down. "I never got to thank you for saving my life", Madison told him, "So…thank you".

"You and I are not so different", he said.

"Except I didn't destroy Manhattan", she said.

He sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

Steve used to do that, especially when he got nervous around her. "I do apologize for that. I was angry and handled it wrong", he said.

"May I ask you something?" she asked him.

"Anything, Little Bird", he said.

"I've been having nightmares and I was wondering if you could help with that", she said.

"Magic cannot cure everything, love", he said.

She sighed.

Loki walked towards her and kissed her forehead. "Give your soldier another chance", he told her.

* * *

When she returned to Stark Tower, she ran straight to her room. She grabbed her phone and dialed the number without thinking.

It rang two times before he answered. He sounded out of breath. "Madison?" he asked, "Madison, I know you're there".

Madison still didn't say anything.

"I love you Madison", Steve said and hung up.

Madison stared at her phone. "I love you too, Steve", she said out loud.

Steve didn't hear it, but he was sure, somewhere deep down, Madison still loved him too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I do not own Spider-Man or The Avengers in any way.**

* * *

Madison walked over to her jewelry bureau and opened it. She stared at the little velvet box still sitting in it. She took it out and brushed the dust off of it. She sat down on her bed and opened it. She ran her fingertips over the pendent and sighed. She had blown everything out of proportions. She knew she still loved Steve deep down, but wasn't ready to admit it. She took it out and placed it around her neck.

That night, there were no nightmares.

* * *

Madison made her way to the warehouse. "Peter?" she called.

He appeared from behind her. "I'm sorry about kissing you and implying that you were crazy", he said.

"I should've never slapped you. I'm not used to people bringing up the fact that I have to psychiatric drugs", she said. She paused for a moment. "Could I try something?" Madison asked him, "Just stand there". She walked up to him and leaned up to place her lips on his.

Peter froze, waiting to be slapped or something. He relaxed and enjoyed the kiss. He brought his hands up to Madison's arms and gently caressed them.

Madison pulled back and Peter opened his eyes.

The kiss was everything their first kiss should've been.

"What did you do that for?" he asked her.

"I dunno. Just wanted to", she told him, "I want to move on. For good".

Peter noticed the chain around her neck. He reached forward and pulled the chain forward, exposing the pendent.

"He gave it to me the day he left", she told him, "I called him last night. I suppose it was just for closure".

Peter's laptop pinged.

"What's that?" Madison asked him.

Peter walked over to it and looked at it. "Break in", he said.

"Let's go", she said.

"But Madison…" Peter said.

"C'mon Peter. I need to do something. I'm going crazy", she begged.

"Fine", Peter said.

Madison smiled and went to go change into her suit.

Peter prayed he hadn't just made a grave mistake.

* * *

"Mr. Stark, may I ask why you're calling?" Fury asked.

"It's about Madison", Tony said, "She's getting restless. I'm worried".

"Worried about what?" Fury asked.

"That's she's going to go rogue or something. She's talking crazy about joining Spider-Man to fight crime around the city", Tony said, "You've basically unleashed a weapon on New York City".

"Miss Barton is no longer a member of S.H.E.I.L.D.", Fury said.

"Yeah but S.H.E.I.L.D. monitors potential threats and I'm telling you, Madison is a potential threat to the citizens of Manhattan. She's only takes her meds when she needs them and sometimes it seems like she's a million miles away", Tony said.

"We'll monitor her and see if we really need to bring her back in", Fury said.

"Well hurry up and do it before she hurts someone", Tony said.

* * *

**Please let me clear something up. Yes it seems as though Madison is letting go of Steve, but she's lying to herself and other characters. I need to build Peter and Madison's relationship for something coming later.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I do not own Spider-Man or The Avengers in any way.**

* * *

Madison felt alive again. She stood on the rooftop where she could see the jewelry store clearly. She loved to feel the wind blowing on her face and she felt at home with her bow in her hands. She watched as Peter approached the thief and talked with him.

The thief tried to take off again.

Madison had knocked her arrow and fired it in a second, without thinking. Her arrow embedded itself in the thief's knee. She watched as Peter took off as sirens started going off. Madison met him back at the warehouse.

Peter ripped off his mask and stormed over to her. "Dammit Madison! Why did you do that?! I had him!" Peter yelled.

"You were doing such a good job at stopping him", she spat at him.

"I was trying to stop him in a civilized manner!" Peter yelled.

"I didn't think, okay?!" she snapped.

"Damn right you didn't think!" Peter yelled back. Peter sighed and said, "You need to think before you act Madison".

"Thinking before you act, gets you killed", she told him.

"Madison…" Peter said.

"I'm a soldier, Peter", she said, "I don't think like you do".

* * *

The next morning, both Fury and Tony were watching the news.

"Last night, a jewelry theft went wrong. For the thief. Witnesses remember seeing Spider-Man stopping the man before he could make off with the jewels. The thief tried to take off, before receiving an arrow to the leg. Witnesses didn't see where the arrow came from, but police say that it was fired from a long distance with precision. Has Spider-Man found a partner or is there a new vigilante on the loose?"

Fury sighed and called Clint into his office.

"You wanted to see me?" Clint asked.

"Yes, it seems we have a problem", Fury told him.

"And what might that be, Director?" Clint asked.

"Your daughter", Fury said.

Clint's heart stopped. "Madison?" he asked, unable to believe what Fury was asking him to do. He had to take out his own flesh and blood. "I won't do it", Clint said.

"I'm not asking you to kill her, Barton. Merely sedate her and bring her to the helicarrier for reevaluation", Fury said.

"And if she doesn't cooperate?" Clint asked, already knowing the answer.

"Then we'll have to put her down".


	7. New Stories!

Hey guys, I am pleased to announce that there will be two more stories in the Madison Barton series. And these will be coming soon.

**I learned from you-**This story will cover Clint raising Madison and how she got involved in S.H.E.I.L.D.

**When Doves Cry-**This story will take place during Agents of S.H.E.I.L.D. It's sort of an alternate timeline. Steve and Madison never broke up. Madison and Peter still had a thing, only it was before she met Steve. She _Will Not _be having a fling with Agent Ward...no matter how cute he is.


	8. When Doves Cry

Hey guys, just letting you know that "When Doves Cry" should be up by now!


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I do not own The Avengers or Spider-Man in any way.**

**A/N-I figured since Captain America: The Winter Soldier came out today, I should probably finish this thing pretty soon.**

* * *

Madison and Peter went back to her apartment.

"I'm sorry Peter. Really I am", Madison told him.

"It's fine Madison", Peter sighed.

Madison leaned up and kissed Peter. He kissed her back and backed her into the wall.

_Steve walked her back into the apartment and shed his jacket. _

Madison shook her head.

"Maddie, what's wrong?" Peter asked her.

"Nothing", she said reaching for his face.

Peter allowed her to pull him into another kiss.

_"Steve, maybe we should talk about this", she said. "No. I want you Madison", he said._

Madison pulled back again and put her hands over ears. "Stop it!" she yelled.

"Madison!" Peter yelled.

_"Madison! Madison!" Steve yelled over the earpiece. _

Peter pulled out Madison's and speed dialed Clint.

"I'm at work Madison", Clint snapped.

"Mr. Barton! Madison's having a fit!" Peter said.

"Put me on speaker", Clint said.

Peter hit the speaker button and placed the phone near Madison.

"Baby Bird, listen to me. Listen to my voice. You're at home. You're safe. Everything is going to be fine", Clint said.

Madison slowly calmed down. "Peter, I need you to go into her bathroom and get her pills. Make sure she takes two. I'll be home soon", Clint told him and hung up.

Peter carried Madison to her room. He went into her bathroom and found her pills. He opened the bottle and put two in Madison's hand.

When she had swallowed them, she looked up at him. "I'm sorry", she said.

"It's fine", he told her, "I'll stay with you until your father gets home".

* * *

Clint returned to the apartment a few hours later.

Peter was sitting on the couch. "I carried her to her room. She should be asleep", Peter told him.

"Thanks Peter", Clint said.

Peter left the apartment and Clint took a deep breath.

He pulled the syringe out of his jacket pocket and went into Madison's room. He walked up behind her and swept her hair off her neck. He inserted the needle into her neck.

Madison woke up at the feeling of the drugs entering her bloodstream.

Clint gathered Madison into his arms as her body squirmed and jerked.

"Daddy", Madison whimpered.

"I've got you Baby Bird", Clint told her.

Finally, she went limp like Piper had when she died. "

Threat neutralized", Clint told Fury.

"Bring her in", Fury said.

* * *

When Madison woke up, she was strapped down to a chair. She shook her head to clear it.

"They'll wear off in a couple hours", Fury said.

She raised her head and found her father standing there with him. She glared at him.

"I had to Baby Bird. You would have never come willingly", he told her.

"Why am I tied up?" she asked Fury.

"Because you're a threat", he said.

"A threat?" Madison scoffed.

"You injured someone. A civilian", Fury said.

"To stop him!" Madison argued.

"There are other ways to get someone to cooperate than shooting them", Fury said.

"Really? Well someone must have left them out", Madison said, "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"And why would I kill someone with such promising potential?" he asked her.

"Then what are you going to do me?" she asked him.

"You're going to be assigned to an SO, who is going to properly train you", Fury said.

"Train me? I've already been trained", Madison said.

"You haven't been trained the correct way", Fury said.

"So I'm starting over?" Madison asked.

"Yes Miss Barton", Fury told her, "Your SO will be Agent Mattinson. You will do everything she says. Is that understood?"

"Crystal", Madison snapped.

"That attitude will be the first thing to go", Fury said.

Madison rolled her eyes.

"Director…" Clint said.

"You will hold your tongue Agent Barton", Fury told him. Fury untied Madison and she walked up to her father.

"I never want to speak to you again", she said.

"Madison…" Clint said, his heartbreaking. He grabbed onto her arm.

"Let. Me. Go", Madison growled.

"I am your father", Clint said, "You will treat me with respect".

She ripped her arm out of his grasp. "Coulson was more of a father than you ever were", she said and stormed out of the room.


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I do not own Spider-Man or The Avengers in any way.**

**A/N-Not sure if this is going to be the last chapter or if there's going to be one more about Madison settling into D.C. I might start "Bullet in her Daddy's gun" this weekend, just depends.**

* * *

Madison for the next year, trained under Agent Mattinson. She didn't speak to her father anymore; even Natasha couldn't get her to speak to him. She still struggled with nightmares and flashbacks, but one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. appointed psychologists was helping her get through it. Madison had lost much of her attitude, but the fire within her still remained. She was still dreaming of the day she'd be a full field agent.

* * *

Madison awoke and sat up in bed.

Today was her 18th birthday.

She was an adult, but sadly, she didn't feel any different.

There was a knock on her door.

She got up and answered it. "Daddy?" she asked him.

"Hey Baby Bird", he said.

She threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry", she said softly.

"I'm sorry too", Clint said, "Happy birthday".

"Thanks", she said. She pulled back and Clint pulled out a small box.

He handed it to her.

She opened it and found a necklace with a songbird pendant.

"I gave this to your mother when on our first anniversary", he told her.

Madison was speechless.

"I also got you this", he said revealing a long rectangular box. He set on her bed and unlocked it.

Madison opened it and saw a bow lying there.

"I thought you could use for your evaluation today", Clint said.

"My evaluation! I completely forgot", she said.

"You'll be fine Baby Bird", he told her, "You'll do great".

* * *

At 10:00, Madison was escorted to the training room. Before she entered, her father stopped her.

"I do have one more thing to give you", he said. He handed her a knife. "It was mine when I was a sniper in the army. Thought it would be more use to you", he told her.

Madison strapped it to her thigh and entered the training room.

First was hand-to-hand combat.

She took down 5 agents in 5 minutes, which was the best record since Natasha.

When training, Madison never held anything back. She treated it like the situation was real.

Several of the agents ended up with cuts and bruises.

But Madison never let her emotions cloud her judgments.

Mattinson had taught her that.

Instead, she concentrated on her anger and used that to find the energy to fight.

Next, came the special skills evaluation.

For Madison, this was the bow and throwing knives.

* * *

When the evaluation was over, she was escorted to Fury's office to await her results.

Fury entered with Agent Hill.

"Congratulations Junior Agent Barton", Agent Hill said.

"Or should we say, _Agent _Barton", Fury said.

"You mean I passed?" Madison asked standing up.

"Welcome back to S.H.I.E.L.D.", he said handing her a badge.

"Thank you Director Fury", she said.

"Now pack your things", he told her, "You're heading to D.C.".

"What?" she asked him.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" he asked her, "To be with Captain Rogers?"

"I didn't do it for him!" Madison yelled, "I did it for myself! All I've ever wanted was to be a field agent! I want to help people, like you guys".

Fury smiled and chuckled.

"Is this a test?" she asked him.

"I just wanted to make sure that you had your priorities in the right order", he told her.

Madison gave him a small smile.

"You have two days to get your affairs in order", Fury said.

* * *

Madison rushed to the warehouse. "Peter! Peter!" she yelled.

He appeared behind her. "What is it?" he asked her.

"I'm a field agent now!" she said excitedly.

Peter hugged her. "That's great!" he told her.

Madison leaned up and kissed him. "There's something else", she said.

"You have to go?" Peter asked her.

"I'm afraid so", she told him, "I'm really sorry Peter".

"It's okay. I knew you were going to leave eventually", he said, "This is what you've always wanted and I won't stop you".

Madison's eyes filled with tears and she kissed Peter again. "You'll always have a spot in my heart", she told him.

"Go", he told her.

She kissed him one last time. "I'll see you later", she said.

"Yeah. Later", he said.

* * *

Two days later, the apartment that Madison had grown up in was packed up.

"C'mon Baby Bird. It'll be okay", her father told her.

As they were getting in the S.H.I.E.L.D. van, Madison heard someone yell her name. She turned and saw Peter running towards them. "Peter?" she asked him.

"I had to see you off", Peter said panting, "And I wanted to tell you that I love you. I know you don't feel the same way I do, but…"

Madison cut him off with a kiss. "I do love you Peter, just not the way I love Steve", she told him.

"I also wanted to give you this", he said. He handed her a small cloth bag.

She opened it and found a charm bracelet. She pulled it out and saw that it the main charm was Peter's Spiderman symbol.

The other charms were a book, a spider web, and a pair of glasses.

"Thank you", she said. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye Peter", she told him. She got in the van and they pulled away from the curb. She fiddled with the charm bracelet as they drove away.

Goodbye New York, hello D.C.


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I do not own The Avengers or Spiderman in any way.**

* * *

Madison glanced out the window of her new apartment. She had been so sure about moving to D.C. and now she wasn't. She was so used to looking out her window and seeing Peter swinging by in his Spiderman suit or yellow taxis driving past. She missed New York.

There were times she wished she could contact Steve, but Fury had advised her not to.

But Madison had started wearing the necklace Steve gave her.

She had been to the Triskelion several times and nearly ran into Steve. She usually had to duck into someone's office and watch him walk past.

* * *

By the end of the first month, Madison was starting to get cabin fever. She didn't know anyone here and Fury didn't need her for a mission.

"How are you holding up, Baby Bird?" her father asked her one day.

"I'm going crazy! All I do is sit around the apartment all day and do nothing", she said, "I want to go on a mission! I thought that's what field agents did!"

"After I became a field agent, I didn't go on a mission for 6 months", he told her.

Madison groaned. "Your time will come, Baby Bird. You just have to be patient", he said.

* * *

After 4 months of being in D.C., Fury approached Madison with a mission.

She entered Fury's office and found Natasha there also. "Director?" she asked him.

"One of our agents has been taken hostage. Your mission is to make sure no one stands in Captain Rogers' way of his mission", Fury said.

The breath left Madison's body.

"Can you do that Agent Barton?" he asked her.

"Yes sir", she said.

* * *

**"Bullet in her Daddy's gun" should be up sometime this weekend, hopefully.**


	12. Update

I'm sorry I haven't had time to start "Bullet in Her Daddy's Gun". I've just finished two weeks or studying and tests, but I want to get the first chapter up tomorrow, along with another chapter of "When Doves Cry".


	13. Sequel now up

Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that "Bullet in Her Daddy's Gun" is now up!


End file.
